


Jewelry

by Iwantutobehapppier



Series: Festival of Smut [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Play, Anal Plug, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: Just a view into your life with Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Festival of Smut [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585321
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	Jewelry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey lovelies! Happy 2nd night of Chanukah! This one is def a drabble nothing super long just uuh scratching an itch. I hope you all enjoy.

“Come on baby,” Bucky’s hushed words licked your ear, his chest to your back trapping you against the office desk.

“Steve will kill us,” Bucky grunted at your worry, hands trailing up and down your sides, gripping here, groping there.

“Just show me and we’ll be gone before he even knows we were here.” Sighing in defeat you lean over the desk, Bucky flipped your skirt up. He let out a groan pulling your panties to the side and seeing the shining red gem between your cheeks.

“Baby,” he holds the jeweled end slowly moving it back and forth, pulling a tantric moan from your lips, hands braced against the hardwood of the desk. “You look so good like this.”

“Bucky,” you whined wiggling your hips towards him. He smiled slapping one of your cheeks with his metal hand, and you yelp at the sharp sting. Letting go of your plug he adjusted his hard cock in his pants.

“Show me how bad you want this cock,” His words shot straight to your core. Reaching behind you pulled your cheeks apart letting him see not only his favorite new toy but your glistening folds, flushed and ready for him. Without a second thought, he was unzipping his pants and pulling his cock out, rubbing the tip up and down your slit. Reveling in the soft coo you made at the feel of his warm head pushing along your lips.

“Please,” Bucky responded with a scolding ‘tut-tut’. 

“I thought you were worried about Steve finding us,” You whimper at his words, pushing your hips towards him. Your shame wouldn’t let you admit the need to feel him inside you outweighed your worry of getting caught by Captain America. 

“Say it,” He grunts out, pulling his cock back from your welcoming softcore.

“Fuck me,” you mewled out to coax him. 

“See baby that wasn’t so hard,” He pressed the tip of his cock into you, not moving an inch further. “Can’t say the same for what I’m about to do to ya.” He thrust fully in, his muscular thighs slapping against the back of yours lifting you up and off your toes.

You damn near squeal at the force he used pushes the desk forward you along with it. But he remained rooted inside you. He bent over your back, forehead pressed against your shoulder blade.

“Fuck baby,” He groaned slowly pulling his hips back, he was almost all the way out before he slammed right back in sending the desk a few more inched forward. “You’re so fucking tight.” He can feel your plug with each push inside you. It nearly has him cumming but he wasn’t about to be a teenage boy when his girl was so good to him putting that pretty jeweled plug inside yourself on your own.

He was so proud and warmed of how you did things just for him. The way you would shave your pussy and let him eat you out for hours afterward, savoring how smooth you felt against his tongue. Or when you’d lay on the couch watching mindless T.V. and let him hold you in his lap, cock buried deep inside you. 

You were getting sick of his slow pace, pushing your hips back with enough force to make him smirk his hands encased your waist stilling you.

“Now now, who’s in charge?” You whined at him. He swatted your ass knowing he shouldn’t reward such behavior but he couldn’t help but be sweet on you. He started to thrust in and out of you, each time he reaches your limit the desk pushes forward a little bit more making a scratching noise underneath the sound of your clapping flesh. 

Bucky stands up straight and watches as his cock drags in and out of your pussy. The pull of your lips damn near makes him just want to stay so still in you and remain there forever, you were his home. Shit, he was going to cum early if he kept thinking like this and he’d be damned if he didn’t get to feel that delectable way you came around him. 

“I need to feel you cum around me.” He pleads fingers dipping forward to tease your clit.

“I wanna cu-” 

“WHAT THE HELL?!” Steve yelled out in horror at the threshold of his office door. You screamed and Bucky sighed at his cock-block of a best friend.


End file.
